The Most Important Person
by iceblueyes
Summary: Cleao always thought that Azalea was the most important person in Orphens's life. And Orphen is the most important person in Cleao's life. Is Cleao's guess correct or the other way around?


Author's Notes: I don't own Sorcerer Orphen.

Cleao's Point Of View

I sighed as I was done eating my lunch. I wasn't really that hungry anyway. I am not in a diet either. I was just distracted at the person who is very good looking in front of me…Orphen. I sighed again as I looked down on my food. Not good because as I looked at the pasta on my plate my stomach feel something else…excitement. "Cleao?" I looked up and saw Orphen looking at me. But he wasn't the one who called me. I turned to Majic. "Why didn't you finish your food?" I gave a wry smile.

"I'm not that hungry". Orphen smirked.

"Girls, they are always on a diet", he said. I gave him a death glare.

"I'm not on a diet!" I exclaimed then sighed. "I don't feel good".

"But why Cleao?" Majic asked, concerned written all over his face. I stood up not answering his question.

"I'm going out for a while", I said. I saw Leki ready to come with me. "No Leki…you stay. I want to be alone for a while". I was ready to go when…

"When will you be back?" Orphen asked. I didn't turn to him as I replied "Do you care?" and I was out of the hotel.

"What's wrong with her?" Majic asked as Leki sat on his lap as he pat his head. "Do you think she's all right Master Orphen?" Orphen shrugged.

"If she's going to be all right", Orphen replied as he relaxed on his seat. Majic frowned.

"Master don't say that. Why won't you follow her?" Orphen blinked. "I-I mean I think she really has a problem".

"Then why should I bother if she has a problem?" Orphen replied. "I don't think she needs me".

"Your wrong Master", Majic said, still patting Leki. "She needs you a lot". Orphen looked at his student as if he knows something that he doesn't. Orphen sighed and stood up.

"Fine! Just to ease your mind I'll go to her", Majic's eyes lit up.

"Thank you Master Orphen!"

"We'll be back later Majic", his Master added as he closed the door.

I sat on the grass which is near the lake. I can't concentrate anymore whenever I see him. Orphen…the person that I learned to care and love. The most important person in my life. I couldn't tell him because his heart belongs to someone else. "You're so lucky Azalea", I muttered. But was so shocked to hear…

"Why is she lucky?" I looked to see Orphen, his hand on his hips. "Well?" I just lay down on the grass.

"Mind your own business". I was shocked that he sat down beside me.

"Look I'm here because Majic is worried about you. He wants to know what's wrong with you!" he began. I moved to the other way.

"Only Majic?" I asked too softly. I heard him sigh.

"I'm worried about you too. It's like…you're not the Cleao I used to know", he replied. I was dumbfounded when he said that. Orphen worried about me?

"Go and make me laugh Orphen. It's not funny". I warned him. But deep inside…I wish what he said was true.

"It was not a joke though", he replied. I turned to look at him. "I'm really worried about you. Tell me what's on your mind". I sighed, looking up at the blue skies.

"I really like this someone but he likes someone else". In the corner of my eye I saw him lie down next to me. "First it was admiration that I felt for him but I never knew…"I looked at him as he was looking at me. Then I looked at the sky again. "That I have fallen in love with him". I saw him stiffened.

"Do I know him?" I smirked as I sat up, tucked my both knees.

"Do you really?" I only said. Well there's no harm in telling the truth. At least he should know.

"We're the same. I also love this girl. I never knew I'll learn to love her. She was a pain in my neck, really. But…she cares for me a lot". I looked at him as if I already knew who it was.

"Is it…Azalea?" I asked. I couldn't help but feel JEALOUS. He gave a slight laugh.

"No it's not…but I'll tell you if you'll tell me who that lucky guy is". I sighed as I closed my eyes. It's time for him to know.

"It's you Orphen". He didn't reply as I looked at him. He was so shocked. "I love you". Then I stood up. I don't want to hear…he loves Azalea and he treats me ONLY a FRIEND. I was about to go when he grabbed my hand. I looked at him, confused. "O-Orphen?"

"I'm glad", he began, pulling me close as I smell his musky scent. I blushed. "That we have the same feelings". I gasped. H-He loves me?

"O-Orphen does that mean?" I looked at his eyes as he smiled. "I-I thought it was Azalea".

"I realized I loved Azalea as a sister", Orphen replied as he cupped my chin using his finger. "I love you Cleao…more than anything else in this world". And he sealed it with a kiss. A kiss that is promising us that we'll be true to our feelings. His lips left mine as he hugged me close…the sun setting beautifully.

"Orphen thank you for returning my feelings", I muttered. I closed my eyes again feeling this moment. Who knows Orphen will just hug me without Majic and Leki around…that's why I grabbed this opportunity.

"And thank you for accepting and loving me…for being me". For the last time…his lips fell into mine, deepening it. And I know and he knows…he's the most important person in my life.

End.


End file.
